


Слишком много шутов/Too many jesters

by Yar_Kalibrun



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Humor, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yar_Kalibrun/pseuds/Yar_Kalibrun
Summary: ...для одного разбойника....for one highwayman.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Слишком много шутов/Too many jesters

**Author's Note:**

> Агрессивно навеяно скрином из игры сокомандника. Имена бережно перенесены в текст оттуда же.  
> Strongly inspired by teammate's screenshot from the game. Names are taken properly from it either.

Дилижанс трясло на ухабах, он скрипел и перекашивался на поворотах, невзрачный, тёмный, больше похожий на грузовую повозку, чем на транспорт для людей.  
Не так плохо, как могло бы быть…

Мысли Паскьера прервал резкий звон струн, заставив разбойника поморщиться в шарф.

...или нет.  
Он хмуро покосился на трио, которое менее всего ожидал увидеть в спутниках после подписания вполне стандартного наёмничьего контракта.  
Шуты. Кто бы мог подумать. Сразу три уличных паяца. На кой ляд они-то попёрлись туда, где, по слухам, нужны были бойцы, а не клоуны?  
Те, будто почувствовав чужой взгляд, одинаковым движением повернули свои безликие белёные маски к нему. Паскьер чуть было не поёжился.  
Смешно сказать, он — матёрый головорез, чувствовал себя неуютно рядом с этими нелепыми фиглярскими крысами. Может, потому что у каждой из них на поясе блестели кинжалы и серпы, причём явно не для колосьев?

— Что уставились, — огрызнулся он, когда пауза затянулась.  
Шут с двумя чёрными как сажа "слезинками" на щеках маски задумчиво дёрнул пальцами, извлекая из своей лютни очередной режущий слух звук. Склонил голову набок — неестественно, дёргано, как марионетка в руках неумелого кукольника.  
— Хмммммммм… — нарочито долго протянул второй шут, с кроваво-алой "слезинкой" на правой щеке. Паскьеру не понравилась его интонация — уж больно она была… оценивающе-предвкушающей.  
Третий, чья "слезинка" на левой щеке была вызывающе-зелёной, не реагировал дольше всех, поблёскивая неопределённого цвета глазами в прорезях маски.  
— Что не так, разбойник? — "зелёный" вдруг расслабленно развёл руками, словно на своём представлении. "Чёрный" согласно дёрнул особенно мерзкую ноту. — Нервы лучше береги.  
— Далеко наш путь лежит, — подхватил "красный" высоким, ломким голосом, и поднялся на ноги, легко балансируя на тёмных досках. — Кто нервнее — тот покойник!

— Это угроза? — оскалился Паскьер, подобравшись и положив ладонь на рукоять пистолета.  
— Фу, какая проза, — "красный" провернулся на месте, звякнув бубенцами на шапке, и застыл, нелепо взмахнув тонкими длинными руками и вывернув маску на разбойника. Как застигнутый врасплох паук-косиножка. Только Паскьер не был уверен, что такой же безобидный.  
— Противный, как заноза, — отозвался "зелёный", задумчиво проведя по белёному подбородку своей маски.  
Струны несчастной лютни "чёрного" исторгли нечто до омерзения созвучное.

— Очень остроумно, — фыркнул Паскьер. — Я вас не трогаю, а вы меня не раздражаете. Усекли?  
Голова "чёрного" мотнулась на другой бок, словно на шарнире, лютня издевательски зазвенела под шустрыми пальцами, более приличествующими вору.  
— Какая…  
— ...неожиданность.  
— Какая…  
— ...раздражительность.  
— Условия он ставит нам…  
— ...а может, сами сделать…  
— ...хотим всё это мы?

Паскьер опять напрягся.  
"Красный" и "зелёный" говорили как одно существо, разделённое на два тела, и это было… жутковато. И нервировало ещё больше.  
А ещё теперь они оба стояли, пялясь своими маскам на него в упор.  
— А мне насрать, что вы хотите, — разбойник тоже встал, не скрывая кинжала и пистолета в руках. — Давить на меня вздумали, цирковое отребье? Думаете, раз вас трое, я зассу положить всех? А?!

— Я Туллес, будь здоров, — раскланялся вдруг "красный".  
— Я Фоссард, неприятный, — "зелёный" подхватил.  
— Маннейли безголосый, — внезапно "чёрный" скрипнул.  
— А ты как назовёшься, угрюмый крокодил? — хором закончили все трое, чуть было не заставив сбитого с толку Паскьера попятиться. Наверное, он остался на месте только из гордости и опять вспыхнувшей злобы: отступит сейчас, и опускать его эти говнюки будут всегда.  
Нет уж.

Да в какую вообще срань он вляпался с этими шутами?! Не зря, не зря папенька, земля ему гвоздями, называл этих лоскутных бродяг психами. Да и всегда от их побоищ труппа на труппу держались подальше даже самые отмороженные. А тут уже целых трое, уже почти блядская труппа!

— Паскьер, — почти прорычал он, как следует накрутив себя. Если эти ребята слетят с нарезки... — И какого хера вы творите?  
— Дыра в нашей защите, — почему-то опять расслабился "зелёный" и крутнулся на месте, переступив мосластыми ногами.  
— В страшных буднях волоките, — "красный" шумно вздохнул и плюхнулся на сидение, звякнув бубенцами.  
— Безумья покоритель, — проскрежетал наждаком по нервам "чёрный", в унисон своим струнам. — Ты будешь им, Паскьер?

Разбойник осознал, что окончательно потерял нить разговора. Как глухой со слепыми. Или… как разумный с безумцами.  
И это пугало хуже прямых угроз. Он просто не знал, что делать, как отвечать. Не знал, чего ждать. Градус бреда вокруг нарастал, сгущался как удушливое облако, и наиболее соблазнительным выходом всё больше казалось устроить тут бойню, заставить их заткнуться силой, навсегда, лишь бы перестали выносить мозг...

Чистый струнный перебор заставил Паскьера моргнуть. Лютня, только что визжавшая и хрипевшая на все лады, как дрянная шлюха у хренового клиента, мелодично звенела под пальцами "чёрного", омывая натянутые как те же струны нервы неожиданно мягкой, успокаивающей гармонией. Даром что разбойник отродясь не был ценителем музыки.  
"Зелёный" последним уселся обратно в уголок этих психов и отсалютовал Паскьеру.  
— Приносим извинения…  
— ...за это представление.  
— Испытывать терпение…  
— ...нет больше нам нужды!

Из их голосов исчезли визгливые, режущие нотки, оставив чистый, приятный уху звук. Паскьер потёр переносицу, избавляясь от гнетущего наваждения.  
Даже дышать будто легче стало.  
— А если бы я сорвался? — злиться почему-то не хотелось. Или не было сил? — Перестрелял бы вас к ебене матери, м?  
Кажется, в глубине прорезей маски "чёрного" блеснули глаза, а лютня запела иначе: вкрадчиво, предупреждающе. Но по-прежнему легко, без больного диссонанса.  
— Ты нас не принижай…  
— ...ты видел силу звука.  
— Поверь, мы можем тоже…  
— ...смертельно удивить.

— А разговаривать нормально можете?  
— Зачем нам… — "красный"-Туллес наклонил маску...  
— ...делать это? — ...зеркально с "зелёным"-Фоссардом.  
Паскьер поморщился. Ладно уж, драки они избежали и не насилуют мозг странным. Большего, наверное, от этих клоунов ждать не стоит.  
— Забейте, — буркнул разбойник и сел, угрюмо нахохлившись. — Надеюсь, мне не придётся кидать ножи, чтобы вы дали мне поспать.  
— За это не тревожься…  
— ...мы знаем, отдых важен.  
— А если что случится…  
— ...поверь, проснёшься сам.

Кто бы сомневался, в самом деле.  
Так под тихие, удивительно ненавязчивые мелодии "чёрного"-Маннейли Паскьер незаметно соскользнул в спокойную дрёму.  
Аж до самого городка.

_"Что значит — я иду С НИМИ?!"_


End file.
